


【黎明杀机】WAO

by 你三 (Asin_CN)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asin_CN/pseuds/%E4%BD%A0%E4%B8%89
Summary: *OOC*弗莉弗





	【黎明杀机】WAO

*OOC  
*弗莉弗

朱莉望着眼前的男人，他的模样无比熟悉，摘掉面具后的面孔沉静成熟，鼻梁上有一划小小的疤痕，漆黑的眼睛如同往常一样注视着她，嘴角抿起，勾出一抹淡淡的笑，带着一股无以言说的魅力。  
是弗兰克。  
她没有像以往一样跟弗兰克嬉笑打闹，勾肩搭背，而是冷冷地注视着他，待他上前一步准备做出什么动作时，朱莉猛地推开他，怒目而视。  
“我说过了！不要再变成他的样子！”  
眼前弗兰克模样的男人勾起她的下巴，凑在她耳边吐出宛如情人般的低语：“有什么不同呢？”  
明明连声音和表情都学得如此惟妙惟肖，朱莉却只对男人发出冷笑，表情像是吃了苍蝇般嫌恶。她连话都不想跟这个冒牌货说，转身快步离去。刚刚结束一场对局，她已经全身都累得要死，却还要应付这个恶心的恶灵，她才不干呢。  
恶灵以人类的希望为食，因此创造幻境来吸引人类，又挑选杀手将他们猎杀。军团四人也只不过是被它挑选的可怜虫而已，在这个像是恐怖片一样的地方进行着一场场恐怖游戏。  
朱莉不知道恶灵是不是也以这种手段对付他人，只是在她这里，恶灵幻化成弗兰克的样子，模仿弗兰克的一举一动来引起她的愧疚，促使她杀人。是的，愧疚。谁能想到总是取笑弗兰克的朱莉一直对他心怀愧疚呢？  
起初她只是想要利用弗兰克离开奥德蒙那个无聊的地方而已，所以她邀请了弗兰克这个叛逆非分的男人参加自己的聚会。朱莉确信他会来，毕竟自己长得很得男性喜爱，弗兰克也并非对她不感兴趣。  
只是她没想到自己和其他人竟然会被他吸引，与他成为了好朋友。不可否认，弗兰克确实是个非常有人格魅力的男人，他出现在自己的人生中，如同暗夜中的明月，无法令人移开视线。  
可她没有想到弗兰克会因为自己而杀人，他明明表现得比他们都成熟稳重，哪怕是带着他们四处闹事。乔伊被开除后，他们四个人在弗兰克的怂恿下去那家店里捣乱，可是她却被店里剩下的一位清洁工挟持了，那个时候她的心里很紧张，眼睛紧紧望着弗兰克。  
弗兰克拿起刀杀了那名清洁工。  
朱莉错愕地看着他，想必其他人也是如此。弗兰克究竟是怀着怎样的心情去杀人的呢？她想不出来，然而他杀人的缘由却是因为她。或许他们可以推脱说这是弗兰克自作主张，况且他杀了人后还把他们三个牵扯其中成为共犯——教唆他人犯罪，实在说不上是什么好人。  
朱莉一直知道弗兰克其实是个很自私的人，他不愿意他们将他抛下，宁可大家手上都沾染血腥，也要将他们留在他身边。她听人说弗兰克就是个败类，这评价跟前男友们给她的也差不多，败类也会有人喜欢的，不是吗？即便弗兰克将他们牵扯其中，她还是无法讨厌弗兰克。  
弗兰克给予了她快乐，逃课闹事也好，打架捣乱也罢，他确实为自己带来了快乐与活力，这死气沉沉的镇子因他而变得灵动起来。于是他们望着弗兰克的眼睛，便无法抛下他。那双仿佛藏有无数秘密在其中的眼睛啊，他们怎么能抛下这双眼睛的主人呢？  
她讨厌恶灵连弗兰克的眼睛都学得神形俱似，一个不懂人类感情的生物也配吗？恶灵一直以弗兰克的面貌出现在她面前，导致她一看到恶灵就十分暴躁，非常想要杀人，这或许又着了恶灵的道。  
转身没走几步，她又看到恶灵阴魂不散地出现在她面前，外表仍然是弗兰克。朱莉实在忍无可忍挥刀砍上去，却听恶灵一声轻笑，化成本体归于地下。恶灵肯定又会惩罚她，可她不在乎。  
这个世界如同奥德蒙一般乏善可陈，或者说比奥德蒙还要无聊，除了杀戮还剩下些什么呢？如果不是弗兰克，她根本不会想要留在这里。无论如何，她是“军团”四人来到这里的契机，所以……所以她要跟他们在一起。也许他们确实都不是什么好孩子，因此才会互相吸引，最终来到这个恶心的世界。  
朱莉这次的举动似乎又让恶灵生气了，虽然她不确定恶灵是否有“生气”这种情绪。每一次她反抗恶灵，等待她的就是无止尽的对局，这就是恶灵的惩罚。她原本以为惩罚应该会更加残忍一点，比如让她像逃生者一样被捅穿置于空中，然而恶灵什么都没有做，只是让她进行无休止的对局而已。  
朱莉明白，她每每投入到追杀中，就会逐渐消散一点自己的愧意，仿佛杀了人，她就不再对弗兰克有所亏欠似的。恶灵利用这一点，以此引导她不断地杀人。可是这终究治标不治本，无论再杀多少人，再杀多少次，她的愧疚也仍然没有停止。  
“朱莉，你最近没有休息好吗？”  
四人的私人聚会中，闲聊了一会，就见身旁的弗兰克搭上了朱莉的肩膀，凑上来观察她的脸色，手指还下意识地玩弄着她的发梢。  
“弗兰克，你又不是不知道，朱莉最近被恶灵安排了很多对局。”苏西看了朱莉一眼。  
“那就在对局中休息咯，我也因为跟恶灵对着干被安排过很多对局。”弗兰克笑着说，似乎恶灵的惩罚对他来说小菜一碟，“没什么大不了的，顶多饿死恶灵而已。”  
听闻这话，三个人都笑了起来，弗兰克转头看着一直不作声的朱莉，眉目疏朗：“怎么了？”  
“喝醉了……？”乔伊有些不确定地望着朱莉姣好的侧脸。  
朱莉微微一笑，脸色潮红地摇摇头，继续拿起酒杯。弗兰克盯着她看了一会，也拿起自己的酒杯跟她碰了一下，一饮而尽。恶灵模仿弗兰克实在是太像了，有时就连她也无法分清，比如现在。他的睫毛一颤一颤的十分可爱，眼睛里还带着对自己的担忧，这个人是真的弗兰克，还是恶灵幻化而成的？  
“朱莉？喂，朱莉，你这家伙……”  
面前这位弗兰克究竟是真是假呢？缠着绷带的手掌抚上她的脸庞，她留恋地蹭了蹭。不知道是不是因为喝酒的缘故，她的心跳有些快。  
“弗兰克……”  
她呢喃着他的名字，眼里带着不知名的雾气，声音模糊不清。  
“‘军团’是一体的？我们……是一体的吗？”  
弗兰克好像笑了，嗓音轻柔得像是清澈的流水：“当然了，不然我们为什么穿着同样款式的衣服，戴着近似的面具？”他捏住朱莉的脸颊，把她的脸捏得如同河豚，“我们是一体的。”  
朱莉拨开弗兰克不老实的手，盯着他开开合合的嘴唇。她想起弗兰克有时会在他们面前吹嘘自己的前女友们有多漂亮，那时她便会不服气地开始吹嘘自己的前男友们有多帅气，两个人明争暗斗。明明……她也很漂亮啊。  
朱莉的心也仿佛被灌了酒一般晕乎乎的，就当是在做梦好了。那些压抑许久的感情终于喷涌而出，她怀着近乎嫉妒的心情，凑上去亲吻了弗兰克还沾着酒液的嘴唇，有些辣。不管之前有多少人也如同她一般吻过他的唇瓣，但至少现在，弗兰克的眼里是她。  
“啊——”  
“咳，我们还是出去吧……你说呢？”  
“这种情况怎么看都是要出去的吧？”  
似乎被苏西和乔伊撞见了？无所谓，他们迟早会得知这件事的。  
这个吻激烈万分，像是要吞没所有的理智，其中饱含着无法诉说的心意，还有那无处释放的愧疚。  
“真是的，看你明天怎么跟我解释。”  
弗兰克在说什么，朱莉并没有听清，她只察觉到面前的人并不专心，于是皱着眉头不高兴地用双臂将他的头压迫下来。  
“唔——明明应该我主动的，没想到被抢先了啊。”  
有人含糊地说。  
“真不愧是朱莉。”  
原来她一直以来的感情不是愧疚啊，而是——  
嘘。


End file.
